


Take Me Again

by ItsTheatrical



Series: Anywhere You Want to Take Me [2]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Kurt, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Blaine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheatrical/pseuds/ItsTheatrical
Summary: Si sollevò lentamente per annullare lo spazio tra le loro labbra. Si prese ciò che era suo - il bacio di Blaine. Fu profondo e lungo e delizioso. sentì Blaine piagnucolare nella sua bocca e sapeva che era ora.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Me Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069000) by [fearlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly). 



> NdA: Grazie per la lettura e per i commenti.  
> Glee o i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono.
> 
> NdT: Hey, spero che la storia vi piaccia. Sono sempre alla ricerca di un beta, se qualcuno fosse interessato mi contatti :)  
> Chiedo scusa per eventuali errori. Buona lettura.

Sono passati due giorni. L’urgenza di Kurt cresceva fortificandosi. Era seduto all’angolo bar della sua cucina, che dava sul soggiorno. Il suo computer era aperto mentre tentava di lavorare, ma la sua mente, e altre parti del corpo, lo stavano distraendo - o meglio, il suo incredibilmente sexy e bellissimo marito lo stava distraendo, mentre stava seduto sul divano leggendo innocentemente una rivista.  
Kurt si mosse sulla sedia. Necessitò di tutto il suo autocontrollo per non prendere Blaine per le sue braccia… O afferrarlo per i ricci e metterlo in ginocchio di fronte a lui. Ma aveva promesso a se stesso che avrebbe fatto fare a Blaine la prima mossa. Doveva stare attento. Non voleva che quella diventasse una cosa a senso unico, perchè sapeva che Blaine avrebbe assecondato il suo desiderio, anche se non era quello che voleva - Blaine lo amava e avrebbe fatto di tutto per renderlo felice. Quindi Kurt decise di aspettare. Voleva che fosse Blaine a venire da lui. Voleva che Blaine lo desiderasse quando lui. Lui era il dominatore e Blaine il suo sottomesso, ma nella loro relazione erano sempre stati eguali, e questo non sarebbe cambiato.  
Kurt lo guardò da dietro lo schermo del suo computer. Blaine non era niente meno che magnifico. Il modo in cui le sue labbra si pressavano contro il bordo della sua tazza da caffè, il modo in cui si appoggiava ai cuscini del divano e accavallava le gambe, il modo in cui si strofinava il retro del collo mentre leggeva… Tutto ciò faceva impazzire Kurt. Provò a scacciare quei pensieri, ma fu inutile. L’erezione nei suoi pantaloni aveva altri programmi, quindi tutto ciò che poteva fare era tentare di distrarsi con il lavoro.  
+  
Blaine stava leggendo, ma non stava capendo niente. La sua mente non era sull’articolo. Erano passati due giorni da quando Kurt lo aveva introdotto in una nuova direzione, in un nuovo mondo. E lo desiderava. Ne aveva bisogno. Aveva bisogno che Kurt gli mostrasse, gli insegnasse, lo guidasse. Aveva bisogno di essere dominato e usato. Il bisogno si era immerso profondamente nella sua anima. Era una bruciante palla di fuoco che non si sarebbe mai estinta.  
Sospirò leggermente e prese un sorso del suo caffè. Si chiedeva perchè Kurt non lo avesse chiamato in quel modo di nuovo. Si chiedeva se lo avesse deluso o se fosse stato inadeguato nella sua sottomissione. Si chiedeva se Kurt lo volesse ancora. Tutte queste incognite lo rendevano frustrato, e ogni cellula del suo corpo voleva andare a carponi da suo marito, inginocchiarsi e offrirgli i suoi servizi. Ma era insicuro. Era tutto nuovo per lui, e non sapeva come affrontarlo. Ciò che sapeva era che se non avrebbe fatto qualcosa sarebbe esploso.  
Sfogliava senza scopo le pagine della rivista mentre rubava sguardi a suo marito. Kurt stava lavorando in cucina. Era bellissimo con i suoi capelli perfettamente acconciati, i suoi occhi color del mare e quelle ampie spalle. Lo stomaco di Blaine si agitò di lussuria.  
 _Coraggio, Anderson_ , pensò. Aveva bisogno di agire, quindi poggiò delicatamente la rivista di fianco al caffè e si alzò, andando verso la cucina.  
+  
Kurt lo osservò da dietro il suo computer non appena lo vide muoversi nel soggiorno. Blaine era in piedi e lo guardava con determinazione e un po’ di paura - ma molto sensualmente, pensò Kurt. Indossava dei semplici jeans neri e una camicia rossa. Aveva abbandonato i papillon di tutti i giorni tempo prima, quindi aveva i primi due bottoni della camicia slacciati, che lasciavano intravedere il suo petto olivastro. Il cuore di Kurt batte più forte quando Blaine gli si avvicinò.  
“Kurt.” Lo chiamò Blaine.  
“Dolcezza.” Kurt cercò di sembrare come se Blaine lo avesse sorpreso, interrompendolo dal proprio lavoro.  
“Dobbiamo parlare.” Blaine gli afferrò la mano e la tirò lontana dal computer. “So che stai lavorando, ma non posso aspettare.”  
Kurt lo guardò nei suoi occhi nocciola, cercando di leggerlo. Poteva vedere che c’era qualcosa di importante, ma poteva anche vedere desiderio nello sguardo del moro. Lo stesso sguardo che sentiva di avere lui stesso. Lo seguì nel soggiorno e si sedette di fianco a suo marito. “Va tutto bene?”  
“N-non ne sono sicuro.”  
“Dolcezza, cosa succede?”  
“Kurt, sto per espormi e dirtelo.”  
Kurt si irrigidì e gli strinse la mano. Blaine guardone suoi occhi e continuò. “Sono passati duo giorni.”  
Kurt si morse il labbro. Sapeva esattamente a cosa Blaine si riferisse. “Si.”  
“E io…” Blaine chiuse gli occhi per raccogliere il coraggio. “Io ho bisogno di te.”  
“Tu mi hai, Dolcezza.”  
“No, voglio dire, ho bisogno… Della tua… Dominanza.”  
Kurt sorrise per il sollievo. “Davvero?”  
“Si.” Blaine strizzò le sue mani più vicine. “Voglio dire, se lo vuoi anche tu.”  
“Dio, lo voglio. Lo ho sempre voluto, ma aspettavo che tu facessi la prima mossa perchè non voglio che questo riguardi solo me e miei bisogni. Voglio che riguardi noi.”  
“Kurt, pensavo di averti deluso.”  
“Mai.” Kurt scosse la testa e mise la sua mano sulla guancia di Blaine. “Non potresti mai deludermi, Dolcezza. Sei perfetto.”  
Blaine arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo. Il sollievo che sentì liberò nuovamente il suo cuore. Si sentiva come se avrebbe potuto piangere dalla gioia. “Questi ultimi due giorni ho sentito questo incredibile bisogno di… Sottomissione.” Sollevò il suo sguardo e vide che Kurt gli stava sorridendo. “Non so come o perchè o tantomeno descriverlo. Tutto quello che so è che voglio intraprendere questo viaggio con te - e spesso. È come se qualcosa mi tirasse il cuore e io ci sia caduto dentro… Un altro aspetto che mi fa venire voglia di amarti e soddisfarti in questo nuovo modo.”  
Kurt cercò di combattere le lacrime. Sapeva esattamente cosa intendesse Blaine, perchè si sentiva allo stesso modo - solo che al posto di essere sottomesso lui aveva bisogno di dominare e amarlo e proteggerlo. “Voglio fare anch’io questo viaggio con te, mio principe.” Si abbassò e pressò la sua fronte contro quella di Blaine. “Ma prima di continuare c’è una cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno di discutere.”  
Gli occhi di Blaine erano chiusi. La sua testa stava già nuotando nella vicinanza di Kurt. Si obbligò ad appoggiarsi indietro in modo da potersi concentrare meglio. “E cos’è?”  
“Hai bisogno di una safeword*.”  
“P-perché?”  
“Perché voglio che tu sia al sicuro. Potrebbe esserci una volta in cui tu potresti volere o avere bisogno che io mi fermi per qualsiasi ragione…”  
“Non lo vorrei mai.” Lo interruppe Blaine.  
Kurt gli prese la mano. “Ascoltami, Dolcezza. Potrebbe non essere oggi o questa settimana o persino questo mese, ma ci potrebbe essere una volta in cui inavvertitamente ti spingerò troppo oltre o troppo duramente. Io assolutamente non lo farei apposta, ma è possibile che potremmo fraintendere i limiti o che io possa non capirti, e tu abbia semplicemente bisogno che io mi fermi per qualsiasi ragione. Ho bisogno di sapere che userai la safeword perchè se so che sei al sicuro posso divertirmi e tu puoi divertirti.”  
Blaine incrociò il suo sguardo. “Grazie di prenderti sempre cura di me.”  
“Ti amo, e la mia priorità numero uno è la tua sicurezza, fisica ed emotiva. Sempre.”  
“Blackbird.”  
“Hmmm?”  
“La mia safeword. Voglio che sia blackbird.”  
Kurt sorrise perchè sapeva cosa intendesse. “Okay, Blackbird sia.” Si sollevò lentamente per annullare lo spazio tra le loro labbra. Si prese ciò che era suo - il bacio di Blaine. Fu profondo e lungo e delizioso. sentì Blaine piagnucolare nella sua bocca e sapeva che era ora. Non voleva… Non poteva… Aspettare ancora, e aveva la sensazione che neanche Blaine potesse.  
+  
Poco tempo dopo Blaine si ritrovò sdraiato sulla schiena sul loro letto. Era nudo e legato. Ogni polso e caviglia era legato a ogni colonnina del letto con una corda di seta. Kurt si era preso il suo tempo per spogliarlo. Era stato meticoloso, stuzzicandolo lentamente, sbottonandogli ciascun bottone e assicurandosi che le sue dita graffiassero la pelle nuda di Blaine in tutti i posti giusti. Lo aveva guidato sul letto legandolo meticolosamente con la corda. Blaine poteva muoversi di qualche centimetro in ciascuna direzione, ma questo era tutto. Anche la sua vista era stata limitata. Kurt aveva messo una scura sciarpa di seta sui suoi occhi. Tutto era frustante, bellissimo e assolutamente giusto. Il suo cuore batteva forte e ogni centimetro del suo corpo era al limite - anche se si sentiva al sicuro e amato. Era destinato ad essere qui e per Kurt.  
Parlando di Kurt, Blaine non sapeva dove fosse. Dopo averlo legato e bendato lo sentì lasciare la stanza. non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato esattamente, ma ipotizzò che fosse almeno mezz’ora. Sapeva che Kurt lo stava facendo aspettare. Stava facendo crescere la sua anticipazione tanto quando la sua eccitazione. E il suo membro si era ingrossato e indurito. Era duro come la pietra e non poteva fare niente a riguardo. E per quanto ne sapeva Kurt era nella stanza che lo guardava, ma non poteva esserne certo. Blaine tirò leggermente la corda attorno al suo polso e emise un lungo, ma leggero, gemito.  
Quel gemito andò diritto allo stomaco di Kurt. Era rimasto seduto sulla sedia nell’angolo della sua stanza semplicemente guardando. Voleva vedere quanto sarebbe durato Blaine prima di diventare impaziente. Quando sentì quel gemito guardò il suo orologio. Erano passati 23 minuti da quando lo aveva legato e bendato. Kurt era così fiero del suo ragazzo: non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a resistere per così tanto se la situazione fosse stata invertita. Si alzò in piedi e camminò silenziosamente sui piedi nudi fino al letto. Si era tolto gli stivali in modo da non fare rumore. Non voleva che Blaine lo sentisse - l’elemento sorpresa sarebbe stato piacevole per entrambi.  
Era in piedi silenziosamente vicino al letto. poteva vedere lo splendore di Blaine - un miscuglio di sudore e il lieve bagliore della luce lo rendevano incantevole. Kurt pressò insieme le sue labbra per non far sfuggire alcun gemito. Il suo sguardo vagò su e giù sullo splendido e definito corpo di Blaine, fermandosi sul suo membro eretto. Gli sfuggì un ringhio e vide Blaine girare la testa verso di lui. Lo guardò in silenzio ancora una volta. Poteva vedere il petto di Blaine sollevarsi e abbassarsi ad un ritmo veloce. Kurt sapeva che Blaine sapeva che lui era lì - e questo lo eccitava.  
Kurt si mosse per recuperare gli strumenti di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno. Poi camminò fino all’altro lato del letto e avvicinò il frustino alle labbra di Blaine. Le toccò molto dolcemente e Blaine sussultò internamente per la sorpresa di quel contatto. Le toccò nuovamente e Blaine aprì la bocca. “Bravo ragazzo. Ora tira fuori la lingua, Dolcezza.”  
Blaine obbedì e allungò la lingua come richiesto. Prima che se ne accorgesse Kurt schiaffò la piatta pelle del frustino sulla sua lingua. Il moro strillò e chiuse la bocca.  
“No, no, mio dolce principe. La lingua fuori per me.”  
Blaine aprì di nuovo la bocca e tirò fuori la lingua. Kurt la colpì ancora - il movimento era veloce ma forte. Blaine gemette rumorosamente, ma questa volta tenne la lingua fuori. Kurt lo colpì ancora. Quella sensazione mandava calore all’erezione di Blaine. Poteva sentirla contorcersi nell’aria, quindi gemette nuovamente. Kurt lo colpì duramente una, due, tre, quattro e cinque volte, senza una pausa. Blaine sussultava e gemeva ad ogni colpo - al quinto colpo stava tirando la corda sui suoi polsi. Kurt si fermò e si sedette sul letto. “Sei un così bravo ragazzo, Blaine.” Il suo palmo accarezzò la guancia del moro quando si abbassò per baciare la sua lingua gonfia.  
Il cuore di Blaine si gonfiò appena sentì le confortanti parole di Kurt. E quando sentì la bocca di Kurt sulla sua, non poté fare altro che baciarlo. “Mmm.” Gemette, facendo scivolare la sua calda, dolorante lingua, ma Kurt si sollevò, impedendogli di prolungare il bacio. Sentì invece il respiro del castano nel suo orecchio.  
“Sei bellissimo stasera, mia puttana.”  
 _Dio, come faceva a sapere esattamente cosa dire?_ Pensò Blaine. Si contorse sul letto e mormorò. “Grazie, Amore.”  
“Signore.” Lo corresse Kurt.  
“Signore. Grazie, Signore.” Ripeto Blaine.  
“Adoro torturarti e farti aspettare, Dolcezza. Ma penso che tu lo sappia già, non è così?”  
“Si, Signorrrrrrrrreeeeeee.” Strillò quando sentì le abili dita di Kurt pizzicare un capezzolo e poi l’altro. Piagnucolò rumorosamente. “Dio, per favore…”  
“Per favore? Stai già implorando, puttana? Non ho ancora cominciato.”  
Blaine si morse il labbro mentre Kurt continuava a stringere ogni capezzolo a turno, spesso attorcigliandoli. Il corpo di Blaine si dimenava nel letto, tirando le quattro costrizioni. Il suo respiro divenne velocemente caldo e annaspante. Kurt amava guardare Blaine scaldarsi. Ogni volta che Blaine gemeva o piagnucolava, ondate di calore andavano diritte all’erezione di Kurt. Era dolorante contro i suoi pantaloni e sapeva che avrebbe presto avuto bisogno di liberarla dalla sua restrizione. ma, per adesso, Blaine… Blaine stava ottenendo tutta la sua attenzione, mentre le sua dita lo pizzicavano, smettendo solo per accarezzargli la gola. Le dita di Kurt erano delicate, ma insistenti allo stesso tempo. Si abbassò più vicino per sussurrare. “Che ragazzo fortunato che sei - per avere un marito che ti scalda la gola prima di fotterla intensamente.”   
Le mani di Blaine si strinsero in pugni alle parole di Kurt. “Mmm, Signore, per favore.” Gemette.  
“Per favore cosa?”  
“Per favore scopami la gola.”  
Kurt rise. “Dio, come siamo impazienti stasera.” Prese il frustino ancora, e questa volta lo usò sui capezzoli doloranti di Blaine, colpendoli cinque volte ciascuno.   
Il moro urlò e inarcò la schiena. Voleva di più e più forte, ma gridò per il dolce dolore. Il suo respiro si bloccò in gola appena sentì Kurt tracciare il suo petto e il suo stomaco con la punta del frustino. “Mmm.” Gemette mentre le sue caviglie tirarono le restrizioni.  
Kurt agiva lentamente e accuratamente tracciando ogni contorno degli addominali di Blaine, strisciando verso il basso, fino a quando la punta del frustino raggiunse la base della sua lunghezza. Tenne semplicemente la pelle vicino al suo membro ingrossato, senza colpirlo o muoverlo, solo pressandolo. Questo fu abbastanza per far impazzire Blaine. Kurt amava guardarlo dimenarsi e contorcersi. Amava sentirlo gemere e gridare e implorare.  
“Per favoreeeeeeeeeeeeeee Signore.” Urlò urgentemente. “Per favore, sono già così vicino dall’esplodere.”  
“Oh, questo è un vero peccato per te, non avendoti dato il permesso di… Esplodere, come dici tu.”  
Blaine gemette. Non appena il gemito lasciò le sue labbra, Kurt colpì una volta la sua erezione con il frustino.  
“Ahh CAZZO!” Gridò Blaine.  
“Proviamo ancora.” Lo riprese Kurt. “Oh, Questo è un vero peccato per te, non avendoti dato il permesso di… Esplodere, come dici tu.”  
Blaine imparava in fretta. Si morse il labbro e piagnucolò. “Si, Signore.”  
“Molto meglio, puttana. Questo merita una ricompensa.” Kurt prese il lubrificante e ne spremette un po’ sul pene di Blaine, guardandolo mentre si contorceva per il liquido freddo. Fece scorrere il suo pugno lungo l’erezione del marito e cominciò a muoverlo aiutandosi con il lubrificante, stringendo e tirando.  
“Oh Dio, oh mio Dio, oh mio fottutissimo Dio.” Cantilenò Blaine. “Signore, per favore, per favore, per favore, non voglio disobbedirti, ma se non ti fermi verrò.”  
“No, non lo farai.” Kurt usò la sua mano libera per premere la punta del frustino contro i testicoli pesanti di Blaine, come promemoria.  
Il corpo di Blaine fremette per il bisogno. Era una tortura. Non c’era altro modo di definirlo. Trattenne il respiro. Raccolse ogni grammo di concentrazione rimastogli per non riversarsi. Era eccitato da troppo tempo.  
La mano di Kurt si muoveva su Blaine abilmente, godendo di ogni supplica che usciva dalla bocca di Blaine. Lo aveva accarezzato con un pugno solido, il suo pollice accarezzava ad ogni movimento la punta gonfia. Guardava attentamente Blaine. Amava come il suo corpo fremeva e come la sua bocca emetteva grugniti costantemente. Gli faceva venire voglia di devastarlo, ma ogni cosa a suo tempo. Per ora, la tortura sarebbe continuata. “Devi fare una scelta, puttana. Puoi farlo?”  
Blaine ansimò e gemette un ‘Si, Signore.’  
“Lo vuoi nella tua gola o nel tuo culo?”  
“Si.”  
Kurt sbuffò una risata. “Bravo ragazzo.” Lasciò andare il pene di Blaine, che sembrò respirare per la prima volta da minuti. Si alzò e si slacciò i pantaloni. Il suo pene sobbalzò voglioso mentre faceva cadere a terra i suoi pantaloni e si metteva a cavalcioni sul petto di Blaine. Si sporse e mise una piccola palla nella mano di Blaine. “Questa sarà la tua safeword quando non potrai parlare. Sa avrai bisogno che io mi fermi fai semplicemente cadere la palla. Ora, alza il mento. Voglio un accesso diretto a quella tua gola da puttana.”  
Blaine gemette e sollevò il mento. Chiuse la palla nel suo pugno e aprì la bocca, chiedendo silenziosamente di essere riempito. La mano di Kurt era nuovamente sulla sua gola, massaggiandola e preparandola. Poi, in un unico movimento, si abbassò e riempì la bocca di Blaine con la sua erezione. Blaine tirò immediatamente le corde che lo legavano.  
La bocca di Blaine era il paradiso. Kurt grugnì rumorosamente appena iniziò a riempirgli la gola, pompando dentro e fuori. Blaine era immobilizzato sotto di lui. Sapeva che sarebbe riuscito a respirare solo dal naso; il solo pensiero gli fece perdere la testa. Si abbassò e tolse la benda dagli occhi di Blaine mentre ansimava. “Ho bisogno di vere i tuoi occhi mentre ti fotto, Dolcezza.”  
Blaine provò a gemere alle parole di Kurt, ma non poté. Le sue vie respiratorie erano bloccate dall’enorme e deliziosa erezione di suo marito. I suoi occhi sbatterono appena gli fu tolta la benda. Ci volle un po’ perchè si abituassero alla tenue luce, i contorni color miele delle sue iridi brillano di pura lussuria, quando alzò lo sguardo sul magnifico volto del castano. I suoi polmoni faticavano ad immettere aria attraverso le sue narici, la sua gola era contratta attorno alla grondante punta di Kurt, i suoi arti tiravano le restrizioni, la sua erezione era in fiamme. Si sentiva scivolare, ogni volta che il membro di Kurt penetrava profondamente nella sua gola. Strinse la palla nella sua mano, i suoi occhi sbatterono mentre sollevava il mento per prendere il pene di Kurt più in profondità.  
Kurt si abbassò e passò il suo pugno tra i ricci di Blaine. Strinse di più la presa mentre aumentava il ritmo. Sentiva di andare in profondità nella gola di Blaine. Poteva sentire il fiato di Blaine contro di lui, che cercava faticosamente di respirare. Guardò gli occhi di Blaine chiudersi e sapeva. Sapeva che Blaine stava scivolando in quel dolce limbo. Lo guardò attentamente, ma non lasciò correre. Il suo pugno si strinse, i suoi fianchi accelerarono. Era vicino, così vicino. “Blaine. Apri gli occhi.”  
Blaine lo sentì ma non lo registrò.  
“Blaine! Apri gli occhi.” Ripeté.  
Blaine li aprì. Erano umidi ma trasparenti. Insistenti. E questo fu abbastanza per Kurt da farlo esplodere nella sua gola. Grugnì rumorosamente quando venne, riempiendo la bocca, la gola e lo stomaco di Blaine con il suo denso seme.  
“Ooooooooh merda. Prendilo tutto, puttana. Ingoialo tutto.” Il suo pugno si allentò e il ritmo rallentò fino a schizzare sulla lingua di Blaine. “Oh Dio, Blaine. Cazzo.” Scivolò fuori dalla sua bocca per inginocchiarsi di fianco a lui, ancora ansimante. “Dolcezza…”  
Blaine tossì e inspirò aria dalla bocca. I suoi occhi ancora imploravano Kurt. Parlò con voce roca. “Ti… Amo… Signore.”  
Kurt sorrise e si appoggiò vicino a lui, baciandogli il volto, facendo attenzione a non bloccargli nessuna via respiratoria. Blaine aveva bisogno di tutto l’ossigeno che riusciva a raccogliere. “Sei bellissimo e mi soddisfi così tanto. Sei perfetto.” Mormorò contro la sua guancia umida.  
“Mmm.” Gemette Blaine.   
“Stai bene, mio principe?”  
“Il mio pene è dolorante, ma a parte questo sto bene. Sto così bene.”  
“Si. Stai bene.” Kurt iniziò a slegare i polsi di Blaine. Quando la corda fu allentata Kurt si abbassò per baciare la pelle segnata di Blaine, muovendosi poi a baciare ogni dito. Ripetè lo stesso procedimento sull’altro polso, quindi si mosse per slegare le caviglie, prima di sedersi sul letto di fianco a lui. “Bevi un po’ di questo, Dolcezza.” Lo aiutò a bere dei sorsi di Gatorade all’arancia.  
Una volta che Blaine ebbe bevuto e fu ricaduto di peso sul letto, Kurt si raggomitolò al suo fianco. Lasciò che le sue dita tracciassero le forme del suo petto, quando strofinò il naso contro la guancia del moro. “Ricordi la tua scelta?”  
Blaine sorrise. “Certo, Signore.”  
“Sei diventato una puttana ingorda.”  
Blaine emise un mormorio.  
“Ma ti meriti di essere ingordo, perchè lo ho detto io.”  
“Sono sempre ingordo quando si tratta di te, Signore.”  
“Mi piaci in questo modo. Non cambiare mai.”  
Blaine sorrise e si sollevò per baciare Kurt. Le loro bocche rimasero unite per un lungo tempo, finché Kurt non fece scivolare la sua mano fino all’ancora dolorante erezione di Blaine. “A quattro zampe, puttana.” Sussurrò seducentemente contro le labbra di Blaine.  
Blaine ringhiò e obbedì. Si posizionò nel centro del loro letto. Le sue mani, i suoi gomiti e le sue ginocchia erano pressati contro il materasso, mentre il suo sedere era sollevato in aria. Kurt si posizionò dietro il moro. Spremette il lubrificante sulle punte delle sue dita e ne pressò uno sulla stretta apertura di Blaine, toccando e facendo pressione, ma ancora senza penetrare. Blaine si spinse indietro con un grugnito. “Uh, uh, puttana. Resta immobile. O devo legarti ancora?” Premette il dito un po’ più forte.  
Blaine era al limite. Le ore di attenzione e negazione lo avevano mandato così vicino. “Per favore, Signore.” Balbettò. “Sto per impazzire. Ho bisogno di venire, per favore, per favore, per favore.”  
“Hai fatto una scelta, puttana. Li volevi entrambi.”  
Blaine piagnucolò e premette la sua fronte contro il letto. “Per favoreeeeee.”  
Kurt spinse tutto il suo dito e Blaine gridò. “Cazzo.”  
“Mmhmmm. Sei così una puttana, non è vero?”  
Blaine non poteva rispondere. Poteva solo gemere.  
“Non è vero?” Kurt rimosse il dito.  
Blaine picchiò il piede, avendo bisogno di più. “Si, Signore. Lo sono.”  
“Dimmelo.”  
“Sono una puttana.” Disse Blaine disperatamente.  
“Una puttana? Solo una puttana?” Kurt pressò ancora il dito.  
Blaine grugnì e piagnucolò per il disperato bisogno. “La tua, Signore. Sono la tua puttana.”  
Kurt sorrise e inserì sue dita, sforbiciandole. “Molto meglio, mio principe.” Il castano lo colpì il suo sedere e cominciò a pompare le dita. I gemiti e piagnucolii di Blaine suonavano deliziosi a Kurt. Rendeva i suo cuore dolorante di orgoglio e faceva crescere il suo membro nuovamente. Si piegò e baciò il suo osso sacro, leccandolo e mordendolo non troppo delicatamente. Le urla di Blaine diventarono più forti e Kurt non poté trattenersi ancora. Rimosse le sue dita e pressò la sua erezione sull’apertura di Blaine. Spinse con forza - talmente tanta forza che Blaine venne spinto in avanti dalla violenza della sua spinta.  
“CAZZO, CAZZO, CAZZO, CAZZO, KURT. SIGNORE.” Blaine urlò e venne. Il suo seme finì sul suo petto e sul suo mento e ovunque sul letto, ma Kurt non si fermò. Si strinse e tremò attorno alla pulsante erezione di Kurt.  
“Cazzo, puttana. Sei così bravo. Così bravo. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine.” Kurt si rilasciò. Venne dentro il suo dolce sottomesso marito. Le sue mani afferrarono i suoi fianchi stringendoli talmente forte che avrebbe sicuramente lasciato dei lividi.  
Blaine collassò sul letto, e Kurt si lasciò andare su di lui. Il suo respiro era pesante sul retro del suo collo. “Ti amo. Ti amo così tanto.”  
Blaine singhiozzò leggermente immergendo la testa nelle lenzuola.  
Kurt si spaventò. Si tolse delicatamente ma velocemente da sopra di lui e accarezzò i ricci di Blaine. “Dolcezza? Piccolo, perchè stai piangendo? Ti ho fatto male?”  
Blaine scosse la testa e premette il viso umido sul petto di Kurt. “Ti amo così tanto. Sto bene. Sto più che bene. Sono così felice che mi fa piangere. Kurt, la tua dominanza significa tutto per me. mi fa sentire così amato - va oltre il sesso. Viene dalla mia anima.” Singhiozzò nuovamente, ma si mosse verso l’alto per pressare un bacio sulla gola di Kurt.  
Kurt mise la sua mano sul retro della sua testa e gli accarezzò i capelli. “Hey. Vieni qui.” Si mosse verso la testata del letto e scivolò sotto le coperte, stringendo Blaine. Lo posizionò contro il suo petto e gli baciò la fronte. Ora Kurt sentiva le lacrime nei suoi occhi. “Ti amo, Dolcezza. Sono così fiero di te, in tutti i modi. Non solo per come mi soddisfi, ma in ogni aspetto della tua vita. Sei una persona meravigliosa. Sono così fortunato ad averti” La sua mano accarezzava la sua guancia e Blaine alzò lo sguardo; il suo sorriso toglieva il fiato ed era meraviglioso, pensò Kurt.  
“Tu sei la più meravigliosa, Signore.”  
Kurt sorrise. “L’adulazione ti porterà ovunque. Ma non impedirà la tua punizione.”  
Blaine sollevò un sopracciglio.  
“Non ti ho mai dato il permesso di venire, puttana. Vedo delle frustate nel tuo futuro.” Sorrise a se stesso.  
“Si, Signore.” Disse Blaine a bassa voce con lo sguardo basso.  
“Ora pensi ancora che io sia la più meravigliosa?”  
“Specialmente ora.” Blaine pressò un bacio sul suo petto.  
Il cuore di Kurt si gonfiò. “Sono davvero l’uomo più fortunato al mondo.”  
“Si, lo sei.” Scherzò Blaine facendo l’occhiolino.

**Author's Note:**

> * Parola di sicurezza


End file.
